Only good people
by Acedia-et-Avaritia
Summary: All that matters is to know who is evil if only good people can see spirits.


**Author: **Humble me.

**Summary: **All that matters is to know who is evil, if only good people can see spirits.

**Pairing:** Slight Hao / Yoh.

**Rating: **T, after all it hints incest and it's kind of a Dark fic.

**Genre:** Yup, I said it, that one's pretty dark.

* * *

**Only good people**

**

* * *

  
**

_Only good people can see spirits._

A stone gets kicked away, out of sight. I sigh, walking along the main street of Dobi Village, which is strangely deserted. No, maybe it's not strange for a street to be empty four hours past midnight when most people enjoy resting before their next fights will soon begin again.

I, however, can't sleep and find myself instead kicking stones, utterly confused.

_Don't kill __them – they're not evil. They can't be. Let them live. Let them see the mistakes they have made... _

Kill. I'm supposed to kill him, I am predicted to do it and until now I took it as it is. So far, I've defended every single one of his lackey, they see spirits – they can't be bad.

Hao can see spirits too. Doesn't that make him good? Wasn't he said to be a protector of humanity in the past, long time ago until they betrayed him with their mistrust and envy?

_However, going by the rule of good and evil..._

I have left the village and am now standing in front of a ship, this huge ship the X-laws live in. Laws... To them, they are the justice, they are the law. They work for a greater good, they don't mean to inflict any harm – however, they do.

But they are still good, they see spirits. They just haven't noticed the difference between "opinion" and "justice"; because not everything can be justified.

_... and thinking of characterizing 'good' by pointing out __the ability to see ghosts..._

My friends – they are here for the same reasons as I am, to become Shaman King and win against Hao. However, we don't stop, even if we are hurt each other – I will have to fight against Rens team soon and neither is going to step down. There will be a lot hurting, a lot of blood, a winner and a loser. In the end, I know, there is going to be grief.

It's because only three of us are going to win and the rest will lose, they are forced to give up upon their dreams they had lived for their whole lives.

_...what'__s evil then...aren't the only ones evil then..._

And what am I? I've been fighting for something without further questioning, I haven't cared so far. I was bound to my – what I thought it was – destiny because of a promise I had made as a child. And I held close to that promise all my life. That was my life: A promise, nothing more or less.

And today, why do I feel so empty out of nowhere? Why today of all days is it that I finally seem to realize what I truly am: Nothing but a tool, a tool to achieve the "greater good", as they tend to call the murder of Hao.

_... the ones not able to see spirits? _

And suddenly I stop dead in my tracks as I register the presence of someone, someone close enough to touch me – a ghostly touch on my shoulder, a half-hug.

And when I turn around I see him, staring at me with these emotionless eyes, the sly smirk like always on his face and his body posited in a nonchalant manner.

For a second I just keep staring at him and he musters me interestedly, as if to calculate my next movement. Then his smirk widens, he leans forward and his lips meet my ear for a split second, as he softly bites down on my ear lobe.

I stand there frozen as he snickers softly.

"You've got it right, Yoh." He tells me, although his voice seems absolutely emotionless and cold, I still think there was a hidden emotion I can't place. "You've got it absolutely right, Yoh. Finally, after such a long time..."

He forces me to turn around, to look him directly in the eyes. Again his lips come nearer, but this time they meet my very own ones. His tongue now asking for entrance I grant him without thinking, however, still I'm not kissing back.

I just keep staring.

And then he tells me softly what I have realized just a moment ago:

"_The true evil on earth are..."_

And I suddenly kiss him back, not wanting him to say the word. He laughs at my futile attempt, my innocence I want so dearly to keep, my ignorance. For a second he really keeps quiet, but the second soon passes...

"_Humans."_

_

* * *

_

Well, it wasn't difficult to see that I'm no native. This is the first English FF (or OS) I've ever published and I had a great deal of problems with , so I'm sorry if the format might have gotten a little bit crushed in process. Honestly, I don't want to read any flames - I can't see the point in them, but I would deeply hope for some sincere reviews that might help me with getting better!

Thank u!


End file.
